Light emitting diodes are widely applied in various fields such as illumination and display technologies due to their strengths of low costs, low power consumption, and compactness. In addition, LED structure is simple and can be easily incorporated into other devices.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional light emitting diode 10 including a substrate 11, an adhesion layer 12, an epitaxial structure 13, and electrodes 14, 15 on the epitaxial structure 13. Such a construction leads to good performance in current distribution, however, it also weakens light output intensity thereof because the electrodes 14, 15 may absorb or scatter light emitted upwards from the epitaxial structure 13. Enhancement of illumination has been a main issue in developing light emitting diode technology. Accordingly, a novel method capable of solving the aforementioned problems is desirable.